Leyes de Murphy
by Yoly138
Summary: Se produce una situación en la que Gold y Regina estarán obligados a colaborar. Fic hecho para la comunidad de livejournal 30 vicios (tabla leyes de Murphy). Advertencias: spoilers hasta el 2x09.
1. Chapter 1

_Hecho para la comunidad de livejournal 30 vicios (tabla leyes de Murphy). La idea es que el conjunto de 30 "vicios" formen un fic con continuidad (al menos eso voy a intentar, xDD)._

_Advertencias: en su conjunto, este proyecto puede contener spoilers hasta el capítulo 2x09._

_Notas: escrito con POV Regina._

Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada

Entré en Granny´s y me acerqué a la barra. La dueña, como la mayoría de la gente de este pueblo, me brindó una mirada de desdén.

- ¿Sirven café aquí?

Mentalmente, supe que estaba pensado en responderme "no para ti". No obstante, me dejó una taza con malos modos y se limitó a irse sin mediar palabra.

Mientras me llevaba la taza a los labios, observé con cautela la escena que había unos metros más allá. Le estudié con disimulo, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos. No por él, sino por como la miraba. Había olvidado lo qué se sentía cuando alguien te miraba de ese modo.

Volví a centrarme en mi café. Al menos iba a permitirle un último momento de intimidad. Sabía que era cínico por mi parte sentirme generosa, pero realmente así era.

Cuando escuché su bastón caminando a mi espalda, pagué deprisa y me marché tras él. Era una suerte que ambos fuésemos considerados como personas no gratas, si no tal vez alguien hubiera sospechado.

- ¡Gold! Tengo que hablar contigo... - dije casi sin aliento. Era curioso lo rápido que andaba.

- Oh, así que por eso me espiabas – me replicó.

- No te espiaba. Sólo trataba de ser considerada – dije con sinceridad.

- ¿Tú considerada? ¿Qué te propones, Regina? - preguntó girándose y deteniéndose al fin. Vio el frasco en mis manos y continuó. - Pensaba que le habías prometido a tu hijo no hacer magia. ¿Vas a mancharte las manos? ¿Conmigo?

Durante un milisegundo dudé incómoda. Hacer aquello era como traicionar a Henry.

Al final lancé el frasco a sus pies y este se rompió. Le vi desplomarse en el suelo y ser absorbido por humo negro. Sonreí. Al menos lo hice hasta que vi que el humo también llegaba a mi. Comprendí entonces que estaba siendo presa de mi propia trampa. Y también algo más. No sólo había roto una promesa, sino que lo había hecho para nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Un juguete irrompible es útil para romper otros juguetes

Abrí los ojos aturdida.

Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy, pero que muy mal. Y fui consciente de ello mucho antes de lograr enfocarle por completo. Quizá fuera el hecho de que él estuviera en el sofá y yo tirada en el suelo. Quizá el simple hecho de que yo no debía estar allí.

- Y la bella durmiente despertó.

- ¿Qué...?

- Dímelo tú, querida. Esto lo ha hecho tu hechizo.

Aún mareada, me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta. Era lo más lógico con la información que poseía. Inmediatamente, giré varias veces el pomo, tiré y después empujé con todas mis fuerzas. No hubo resultado. Luego hice lo propio con la ventana que me quedaba más cerca y tampoco logré nada.

- Eso ya lo he intentado yo. Dime que tienes un plan mejor para salir de aquí.

Mi cabeza me estaba destrozando. No era capaz de seguir el hilo del desastre pese a que estaba bastante claro qué había sucedido. Intenté plasmar en palabras mis pensamientos.

- Ella... ella no ha podido, cómo iba a... No me haría esto.

- ¿Ella? - su rostro se tornó inexpresivo. Estaba suponiendo lo peor y en realidad no andaba equivocado.

- Mi madre -articulé con incredulidad.

Se puso en pie y apoyó sus manos sobre el bastón. Después, lo agarró por la mitad y lo estrelló contra una mesa de cristal haciéndola añicos. Tras unos cuantos paseos por el salón, se acercó y me encaró.

- ¿Qué sabes de este lugar?

- Es una casa de Storybrooke. Tiene... un hechizo – aclaré. - Estaba destinada a ser tu cárcel...

- Pero no la tuya, ¿verdad? - completó de inmediato. - No sé qué te prometió pero está claro que te ha mentido.

- ¿Por qué iba a utilizarme? ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo pudiendo...?

- Porque quizá eres más poderosa de lo que crees – me interrumpió de nuevo. - Y tal vez no pueda vencerte si se enfrenta directamente a ti, pero sí usándote contra sus enemigos. Te has convertido en su arma contra mi. Y de ese modo, ha logrado librarse de las únicas dos personas que podrían complicarle la existencia.


	3. Chapter 3

No se enoje; desquítese

Conocía de antemano el resultado de todos mis esfuerzos. No obstante, me sentía mejor llevándolos a cabo que de brazos cruzados. Era tan buena opción como otra cualquiera para canalizar mi ira y mi frustración. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida de dejarme embaucar por los buenos deseos y el falso arrepentimiento de mi madre.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? - grité. Me ponía enferma que estuviera sentado tan lleno de calma.

- ¿Para qué? Cora no es estúpida. Nada de eso funcionará.

- ¿Y tu eres el gran Rumplestiltskin? No pensé que te rindieras tan pronto...

- Yo no he dicho que me haya rendido, pero esa magia tan burda no servirá de mucho.

¿Intentaba burlarse? ¿Menospreciarme? Era un tanto osado para alguien que pese a todo había sido capturado. Lancé mis manos contra él, dejando que una energía azul emergiera y le alcanzara. Le bastó un rápido movimiento para desviarlo hacia una pared que quedaría ennegrecida.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? Estoy seguro de que nos divertiríamos, aunque no tanto de que así lográsemos salir - concluyó con una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia. Me sentí tentada por la idea de borrársela, pero en vez de eso opté por ignorarle.

Se me estaba escapando algo. Empecé a recorrer el salón buscando en mis recuerdos alguna pista que hubiera dejado mi madre. No a propósito, claro, pero no perdía la esperanza de que por accidente hubiera quedado algún cabo suelto.

Inconscientemente le miré de nuevo. Parecía divertirse viéndome sufrir.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Sólo pensaba en que por muy mal que pueda irme la situación, a ti te va peor. Mírate, encerrada como yo y además traicionada por tu propia madre. Y eso sin contar con el futuro incierto junto a Henry. Hoy ya van dos veces que quebrantas esa absurda promesa de no hacer magia... - dejó caer.

- Esto es un caso de urgencia. Y lo de antes... es distinto – me justifiqué.

- Espero que cuando se entere lo vea como tú, porque sino, podremos comprobar cuán sola puede estar una persona en este mundo – dijo asestando un golpe, que realmente dolió.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo

Llevaba casi dos horas frente a la ventana. De acuerdo que la casa ofrecía una buena vista de Storybrooke, pero seguro no había nada tan interesante que contemplar. Mucho menos considerando nuestros actuales problemas.

Le imité y me coloqué a su espalda. Observé. Árboles y más árboles. Y a una distancia prudencial, tejados de casas, el reloj de la plaza, y... nada.

- ¿Qué diablos miras con tanto empeño? Ahí no hay nada...

- Paciencia, querida, eso es todo lo que necesitas.

¿Paciencia? "Paciencia" era sólo una palabra vacía para mi. Lo que yo necesitaba era salir y comprobar que Henry estaba bien. Suspiré. Traté de razonar qué posibilidades había de que mi madre le perjudicara, y las que había de que lo dejara tranquilo.

- … ¿A cuánto equivale? -oí en medio de mi marea de pensamientos. - ¿Has prestado atención a algo de lo que he dicho?

Me mantuve en silencio.

- Está bien. Podría apostar mi cuello a que tu cabeza sólo está ocupada por Henry, pero sería útil para ambos que dejaras de lado tus... dramas personales.

- Te comportas como si tú no tuvieras nada que perder. ¿No te preocupa que vayan a por tu amada Bella?

Se removió incómodo ante mi pregunta, pero no dijo una palabra al respecto.

- Hay un pájaro fuera - terció señalando hacia la ventana. - No ha sido fácil confirmarlo por dos razones. La primera por la distancia, la segunda por cómo se movía.

Los dos nos quedamos como un par de estatuas. Empecinados en que la línea de conversación continuara por el camino que cada uno había marcado. Al final él tendría razón. Era una cuestión de paciencia.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó ligeramente exasperado.

- Ya estamos hablando.

- Voy a intentarlo de otro modo – cedió, en ese tono de amabilidad tan usado. - La preocupación nunca ha salvado a nadie. Así que, si de verdad deseas ayudar a tu hijo, el primer paso sería salir de esta casa – razonó con suficiencia. - Ese pájaro – retomó – se mueve demasiado despacio ¿Cómo funciona el tiempo con respecto al exterior?

Relajé mi expresión y respiré hondo. Me molestaba profundamente reconocerlo, pero su argumento era bastante acertado.

- Un día nuestro es una hora de ellos.

- Ese dato pudiste dármelo antes – se molestó. - Pero al menos... comenzamos a entendernos...


	5. Chapter 5

Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo

Empezamos a tratarnos como personas civilizadas. O al menos como un par de personas con un interés común. Y fue entonces cuando decidimos aportar la información de que disponíamos. A grandes rasgos, le expliqué que la casa estaba cercada por un campo de fuerza, que la magia estaba limitada pero que era viable, y cuál había sido mi contribución a la causa.

- Sentémonos aquí – pidió acercándose a una gran mesa de madera destinada a comer. Inmediatamente después, la llenó de platos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer? -pregunté con fastidio.

- ¿Encuentras alguna utilidad a que nos muramos de hambre?

- Supongo que no.

Miré el reloj. ¿Pero qué diablos...? Era la hora de cenar, pero por la ventana aún brillaba el sol con bastante fuerza.

La conversación siguió su curso mientras llenábamos nuestro estómago. Y pese a mi voluntad de colaborar, de cuando en cuando me ausentaba.

- No es probable que en los escasos minutos que han transcurrido ahí fuera, Cora haya tenido tiempo de hacerle nada – me devolvió una vez más a la realidad.

Enarqué una ceja. Debajo de esa fachada de hombre amable, respetable y poderoso, seguía estando Rumplestiltskin. Era sorprendente lo sencillo que le había resultado, embaucar a la gente del pueblo en estos años.

- ¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas? Me sirves la cena, tratas de pasar por mi amigo y hasta finges preocuparte...

- Oh, y me preocupas Regina. Estoy seguro de que tienes más datos útiles de los que crees...

- Me necesitas.

- Exacto – confirmó sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. - No he olvidado que eres quien me ha encerrado, pero cuando estemos fuera ya ajustaremos cuentas.

- ¿Y tú eres de utilidad para mi? - me interesé.

- Te prometo que lo seré – respondió muy seguro de sí mismo. - Por lo pronto, lo que me interesa saber es qué es lo que realmente nos retiene aquí. El campo de fuerza no lo hará para siempre. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y tu madre lo habrá previsto.

Me quedé observándole con desconfianza, preguntándome si debía dejarme engatusar por su sinceridad. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. No había tratado de endulzar la realidad, así que supuse que no había nada de malo en ello.


	6. Chapter 6

Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aun más humano

Tres días después, aquella casa comenzaba a resultar claustrofóbica. Era bonita, sí, pero más bien pequeña. El salón era lo más amplio, pero no había muchos espacios en los que refugiarse. Además constaba de una habitación, un baño, y una cocina que hasta el momento no había resultado de utilidad.

Dormíamos por turnos, y mientras, el otro se ocupaba de buscar el punto débil del campo de fuerza. Gold tenía la teoría de que antes o después desaparecería. Crear algo así de forma permanente, hubiera requerido una cantidad de poder que ni Cora tenía. No ahora que se encontraba en Storybrooke. Sin embargo no había nada de malo en acelerar el proceso, si es que existía alguna forma...

- Voy a dormir un rato – dijo cansado.

Ese había sido mi nuevo entretenimiento. Me sentaba en una silla, y observaba como su fachada de tranquilidad y famosa paciencia se caía pedazo a pedazo. Teníamos tiempo, eso era cierto, pero nuestros recursos allí eran bastante limitados.

Durante algunos minutos tomé el relevo, pero me cansé mucho antes que en días previos. Así que me senté en el suelo y "saqué" una botella de vino con una copa.

- Veo que estás muy ocupada – me dijo con sarcasmo.

- Si algo fuera a funcionar ya lo habría hecho – repliqué tomando otro sorbo, y preguntándome cuánto tiempo llevaba bebiendo. - Si quieres unirte... - sugerí sirviendo vino en otra copa y dejándola a mi lado.

Por algún motivo me imitó. Se sentó junto a mi, cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos, y dejó su bastón a un lado.

- Supongo tienes razón – aceptó.

Aquello sí que me pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes? A veces no dejo de recordar que fuiste tú quien me empujó a esto - ¿había iniciado yo esa conversación? Definitivamente había bebido de más.

- Oh, yo no te obligué a hacer magia. Aunque reconozco que era previsible que siendo... un alma desesperada tomaras este camino - admitió.

- ¿Alma desesperada? Yo no...

- Claro que lo eras - me contradijo después de saborear el contenido de su copa. - Todos aquellos con quien cierro mis tratos lo son. Yo mismo lo fui... - esa era sin duda la segunda sorpresa del día. - Tú y yo, Regina, no tenemos tantas diferencias. Simplemente somos un par de animales heridos que se cansaron de ser las víctimas. Personas que aprendieron que sacar los dientes y defenderse no tenía nada de malo.

Me pareció que buscaba justificarme. O justificarse. O quizá sólo era el alcohol haciendo mella en mi.

- Pero ni siquiera podemos culparles – continuó. - Nuestros actos son sólo nuestros.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu adorada Bella? - me alegré de mi momento de lucidez.

- Ya no es mi adorada Bella – me reveló. - En todo caso, el mundo no siempre entiende los motivos para elegir un camino y quedarte en él.


	7. Chapter 7

El infierno son los demás

Me descalcé y me senté en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Habían pasado cuatro días más, y al fin nuestra noche coincidía con la del resto del mundo. Nuestros esfuerzos por salir se limitaban sólo a algunos intentos aislados a lo largo de la jornada. A parte de eso, no había mucho a lo que dedicarse más allá de comer, dormir, una ducha, o pequeñas charlas banales de esto y aquello.

- ¿Te molesto? -pregunté cuando me percaté de que estaba despierto. - Es tu turno de descanso y puedo tumbarme en el sofá.

- No importa. Tampoco espero dormir más – dijo en tono neutro.

Hubo un gran silencio. El mismo que solía reinar la mayoría del tiempo.

- Asi que... ¿crees que podríamos cambiar? - pregunté iniciando una conversación. En circunstancias normales no lo habría hecho, pero hablar de aquello era mejor que nada.

- Lo dudo – respondió sin mas. - Pongamos que Henry estuviera en peligro. Si sólo hubiera una manera de salvarle, ¿te detendría que fuera algo moralmente cuestionable?

- Si él estuviera aquí diría que el bien siempre gana, que hay que confiar... - reproduje recordando cuánto le extrañaba.

- ¿El bien? - sonrió con ironía. - ¿Dónde estaba "el bien" cuando mataron a tu Daniel? ¿O dónde estaba cuando quisieron llevarse a mi hijo a la guerra de los ogros? - me retó. - Imagino que podríamos cambiar por aquellos a los que amamos, ¿pero qué pasaría cuando quisieran volver a golpearnos? ¿Nos quedaríamos quietos o nos defenderíamos? Conoces la respuesta tan bien como yo.

Mi mente voló al momento en que le ayudé a cerrar el pozo. Al instante en que decidí que me daría igual quien entrara. El simple hecho de que pudiera ser la persona equivocada me bastaba para sacrificar a cualquiera. Si Henry no me hubiera suplicado...

- El fin justifica los medios... - susurré sin darme cuenta.

- Inténtalo – me dijo con cierta malicia. - Vivirás divida entre lo que debes hacer y lo que los demás esperan que hagas.

- Tampoco puedo renunciar.

- Es tu hijo, imagino que no. Lo único cierto es que hagas lo que hagas vas a fallar. Bien a ellos por no ser lo que esperan, o bien a ti misma por no intervenir cuando pudiste.

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿A quién le fallaste tú? - me interesé.

Se detuvo.

- A todos – contestó sin girarse.


	8. Chapter 8

Siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas

Parecía increíble que hubiésemos tardado tanto en darnos cuenta. Había una posibilidad que no habíamos explorado: colaborar. No hablábamos de cooperar como hasta ahora, sino de verdad.

No habíamos conseguido nada de forma individual. Tampoco probando alternativamente ni lanzando hechizos a la vez. Claro que si combinábamos nuestro poder, si lo compartíamos aunque fuera durante unos segundos...

La idea no me había agradado en un primer momento. No porque fuera complicado, sino porque requería confiar en que ninguno de los dos fuésemos a hacer ninguna estupidez.

- ¿Estás lista?

Asentí. Teniendo en cuenta nuestros escasos avances, lo más sensato era dejar a un lado la desconfianza.

Nos colamos frente a la puerta principal y nos miramos de reojo. Fuese o no lo mas juicioso, era imposible no mostrar cierto recelo.

Me ofreció la mano imitando la caballerosidad de quien va a sacarte a un baile. Deslicé la mía sobre la suya, y dejamos caer nuestros brazos a su posición natural. Luego, entrecerré mis dedos con los suyos y cerré con fuerza.

Nos miramos un instante. Fue desconcertante y extraño. Para nosotros, aquello era un acto de fe muy poco habitual. Nos relajamos, y permitimos que la suma de nuestro poder se desplazara a través de nosotros. La sensación de euforia que sentí me pareció peligrosa. Tuve el convencimiento de ser invencible.

Gold lanzó el hechizo, y en cuanto lo hizo, aflojamos la presión de nuestras manos. La conexión se rompió en cuanto nos separamos. Inmediatamente, se aproximó y giró el pomo. La puerta se abrió sin dificultad.

Rodé los ojos tratando de no pensar de nuevo en el tiempo que habíamos desperdiciado. Éramos estúpidos.

No obstante, enseguida me percaté de que quizá habíamos cantado victoria muy temprano. Algo similar a una cascada verde, caía de forma ininterrumpida cubriendo la salida. Revisé las ventanas para comprobar que daban la misma réplica. Se abrían, pero aquel extraño manto también estaba ahí.

- Será mejor que no la toques. Estará ahí por alguna razón – me advirtió.


	9. Chapter 9

Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones

Una caja había salido de la nada, y tras unos segundos decidimos comprobar su contenido. En ella, encontramos una roca de un llamativo color granate que acabó en las manos de Gold. Debajo, plegada en cuatro partes, una nota que terminó en las mías.

- ¿Qué dice?

Tan llena de curiosidad como él me dispuse a averiguarlo. Parecía un tanto improbable que mi madre fuera a ayudarnos con alguna pista, pero...

- _"Si queréis salir, hacedlo. Cora"_ - leí.

No hizo falta decir nada. Nuestra expresión delató nuestra desconfianza.

- ¿Y la roca? ¿Para qué crees que es?

- Es mágica – me respondió como si eso fuera algo revelador. Le hice un gesto con las manos para que continuara. - Tiene propiedades curativas.

No tenía sentido. ¿Para qué nos iba a hacer falta? Me giré hacia el espacio que hacía un instante ocupaba Gold. Le busqué con la mirada y le vi entrar en una cocina sorprendida de ser usada.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté tras alcanzarle.

- Comprobar que funciona – respondió haciéndose un pequeño corte con un cuchillo. Luego, colocó la roca encima consiguiendo cerrar la herida.

Volvimos al salón y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta. Yo no comprendía nada pero Gold parecía seguir algún tipo de lógica.

- Si supiera qué intentas quizá podría ayudarte – me molesté. Él ni siquiera se dignó a contestarme.

Fue entonces cuando atravesó el manto verde con su bastón. Lo observamos y no parecía suceder nada interesante. Gold se mantuvo concentrado en la roca, y finalmente la colocó en el suelo. La empujó con el bastón y cuando hubo sobrepasado la barrera, la atrajo hacia dentro.

- ¿Pero qué...?

La roca ya no era granate, sino de un gris bastante común. Y no era lo único que había cambiado. Cuando Gold se hizo un nuevo corte esta vez no hubo efecto curativo. Pasó su mano por encima e hizo el trabajo que la piedra no había llevado a cabo. Y como si de una revelación se tratase, recordé algo que mi madre había dicho.

_"Te prometo que no saldrá, pero incluso si lo hiciera, no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos"_.

Até cabos y comprendí. Estábamos en un callejón sin salida. Si nos quedábamos encerrados, fueran cuales fueran los planes de mi madre no podríamos intervenir. Pero si salíamos, perderíamos nuestro poder.

Llené mis pulmones tanto como pude. No tenía de qué sorprenderme. Era obvio que no podía ser tan sencillo.


	10. Chapter 10

Si algo puede fallar, fallará

Había que admitir que encontrar una solución a aquel nuevo contratiempo, parecía considerablemente más complicado. O nos quedábamos ahí por tiempo indefinido, o salíamos y nos convertíamos en un par de gatitos inofensivos. Fuese como fuese, no hicimos nada más durante esa jornada.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto ambos estuvimos despiertos, volvimos al trabajo. Gold reconocía la similitud del hechizo con algunos que él mismo había realizado. Incluso yo recordaba cuando el propio Rumplestiltskin me los había enseñado. Pero había diferencias importantes a tener en cuenta, y las posibles consecuencias imprevistas nos mantenían atados de pies y manos. O eso pensaba yo...

- No sé si es buena idea... - rebatí.

- Llevamos dos días teorizando – me replicó cansado. - Y por muy gratificante que sea la charla contigo - dijo en tono de sarcasmo - en algún momento habrá que probar con algo.

- Vale, quieres abrir un agujero. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo?

- Seguro que recuerdas que una vez estuve en prisión. Así que... digamos que uno aprende a ser previsor – explicó sacando una pluma estilográfica del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Pese a mis esfuerzos mi cara debió de ser un poema. Traté de rehacerme. La magia podía esconderse en los lugares más insospechados. Si Gold tenía fe en aquello, yo también la tendría.

- Una pluma – me limité a pronunciar.

- Siempre la llevo encima. Es algo discreto que no levanta sospechas – aclaró con naturalidad.

- Y si la has tenido todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no la has usado?

- La guardaba para un caso de urgencia. Sólo puede ser usada una vez.

Aún sorprendida le dejé prepararse y actuar. Contemplé como la pluma levitaba hacia la barrera que se interponía entre nosotros y el exterior. Automáticamente, la cascada se abrió para permitir que el objeto la atravesara sin tocarla. Y el agujero se hizo más y más grande. Sonreí impresionada. No parecía gran cosa pero ciertamente había dado resultado.

De repente, cuando la situación parecía estar mejor, todo se complicó de mala manera. La pluma fue repelida y salió disparada hacia algún lugar de la sala. Después, un rayo del mismo color que la barrera, se dirigió directamente hacia Gold. Su cuerpo se desplomó al instante.

Me quedé quieta, casi petrificada, como si mi mente no entendiera del todo qué había ocurrido. Cuando reaccioné, corrí hacia él y me incliné sobre su pecho. Nada. No se escuchaba nada. Su corazón no latía.

Sentí angustia. Me había quedado sola en esa casa. Estaba encerrada y perdida sin saber qué haría o cómo resolvería aquel acertijo. Negué mentalmente con la cabeza. Tenía que intervenir. Era imposible que con mi poder no pudiera salvarle. ¿Pero cómo? Me serené y pensé con frialdad. Desabroché su camisa y puse mis manos sobre él. Di una descarga y luego otra, pero no surtió efecto. Repetí el proceso rogando por algún resultado. Y entonces... respiró.

- ¿Gold? - le llamé sujetando su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó ligeramente. Motivada por el alivio y el agradecimiento a ese hombre que no me había abandonado, sentí el impulso de abrazarle. Me frené a tiempo. Por desgracia, no lo bastante pronto para que él no se percatara.

Me miró entre extrañado y confuso. Aunque no pude distinguir si más por haberle salvado, o por ese amago de abrazo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Ni siquiera éramos amigos. Sólo un par de aliados obligados por las circunstancias.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto

La eterna noche en la que habíamos vivido los últimos días, al fin había cedido. El sol volvía a hacer acto de presencia en lo alto del cielo.

- Gracias - me sorprendió con su voz mientras miraba por la ventana. - Supongo que lo hiciste empujada por tus propios intereses, pero igualmente gracias – matizó incómodo.

Asentí. Ya ni siquiera esperaba su agradecimiento. Quizá el tiempo en la casa transcurriese mas deprisa, pero nuestras reacciones a veces iban a la velocidad del exterior.

- ¿Y entonces? - pregunté preocupada. - ¿Es ahora cuando empezamos a considerar abandonar nuestro poder?

- No es necesario rendirse tan pronto, Regina.

- Según tú, el numerito de la pluma era nuestra mejor baza – le recordé. - Y tengo la ligera sensación de que no salió como esperabas...

- Me equivoqué con el enfoque - admitió. - He subestimado a Cora.

- ¿En serio? - añadí con sarcasmo.

- En mi tienda, guardo una pequeña bolsa de arena que puede hacer desaparecer cualquier muro o barrera – se explicó alzando el tono para restar importancia a mi intervención. - Neutralizaría nuestro problema con bastante rapidez.

- Ohhhhh, en tu tienda... - dije burlándome. - Claro... eso nos será de gran utilidad. Sólo un detalle, ¿y cómo llegarás hasta esa bolsa sin atravesar la barrera?

- No se puede – sentenció. Cuando observó mi desconcierto, continuó. - Perder la magia es inevitable. La parte positiva es que no es necesario que nos sacrifiquemos los dos. Basta con que lo haga uno y vuelva a ayudar al otro.

- ¿Y cómo decidiremos quien se queda y quién se va?

- No te preocupes, querida. Hallaremos la mejor respuesta a eso...

¿Hallaremos? Un sexto sentido me gritaba que no había nada que valorar. Gold ya había elegido quién iba a salir de la casa, y todo apuntaba a que no sería él.


	12. Chapter 12

No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda estallar fuera de proporción

Una pequeña sospecha. Eso era lo que había enrarecido el ambiente. Habíamos pasado de ser dos aliados que colaboraban por un fin común, a ser dos enemigos que luchaban por salvarse a sí mismos.

Las reglas de esta fase del juego eran claras. Uno salía y volvería para ayudar al otro. En teoría no importaba quién, porque al quedarse sin magia necesitaría ayudar al cautivo para no quedar indefenso. Aunque por supuesto, en la práctica el mecanismo tenías sus fallos. Y es que una vez liberados los dos, cómo saber que el poderoso realmente protegería al indefenso.

Así que mientras aparentemente nos guiábamos por la falsa cortesía de que alguno se ofreciera voluntario, en el fondo, ambos habíamos comenzado a vigilar nuestras espaldas. Permaneciendo siempre en guardia y sobresaltándonos ante cualquier ruido o gesto fuera de lugar. Esperando el momento en que el otro nos atacara.

Y de ese modo sobrepasamos el mes de encierro. Y quien sabe cuánto tiempo más habría pasado, de no ser porque vi una oportunidad de atacar.

Gold estaba frente a la puerta estudiando la magia que nos mantenía encerrados. Lo hacía con frecuencia, suponía que con la esperanza de encontrar algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado. Y contemplando esa escena, la idea me sobrevino con tanta fuerza que no pude ignorarla.

Estaba tan cerca de la barrera, tan cerca... que la tentación de empujarle a traición parecía lo natural.

- ¿Ya estás despierta?

- Sí – respondí analizando los pros y los contras. - ¿Algún progreso? - pregunté caminado hacia él.

- No.

Me detuve a un par de pasos de distancia y me tomé la última oportunidad de reflexión. ¿Tenía otra salida? No, no la tenía. Al final sería él o yo. Y puestos a tener que dormir cada noche con un ojo abierto, aquella parecía una alternativa más segura. Determiné que nada de magia. Quizá al estilo tradicional era más fácil pillarle desprevenido.

- Lástima... - susurré.

Nunca sabré si fue ese "lástima" el que me delató. Si fue el tono o la forma en que lo pronuncié, o si de todas maneras él se hubiera percatado de mis intenciones. Lo único cierto es que me abalancé, y que él se giró en el preciso punto en que debía hacerlo.

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse así que traté de empujarle cara a cara. Gold se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, y provocó que mi espalda terminara contra la pared. Tenía que reaccionar y pronto. A un par de pasos a mi derecha se encontraba el umbral de la puerta, y estaba segura de que él intentaría devolverme la gentileza.

Me sentí frustrada ante la idea de ser de nuevo un juguete roto. La ira y la impotencia se apoderaron de mi y usé magia como último recurso. Gold también hizo lo propio. Y por mucha fuerza que nos proporcionara nuestro poder a ambos, en algún punto comprendimos que esa partida iba a terminar en tablas. Que era un choque de trenes que no tendría ganador.

Nos desequilibramos y caímos al suelo. Recuerdo que yo le sujetaba por la camisa y él a mi por la chaqueta. La incapacidad por progresar dio paso a la rabia y avivó la frustración. Y de alguna manera, ya encarados y forcejeando, nuestras bocas se unieron incapaces de recordar nada más.


	13. Chapter 13

La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra

Habíamos llegado al acuerdo tácito de fingir que ese beso no había sucedido. De obviar que mis labios habían estado sobre los suyos y los suyos sobre los míos. O que nuestras bocas se habían visto atrapadas en una cadencia que costó demasiado romper. De olvidar la respiración agitada y la proximidad.

- Lo siento – me aventuré durante la comida.

Levantó la vista del plato y me ofreció una mirada distinta a la habitual. Ya la había visto antes. E igual que al interrumpir el beso me resultó perturbadora. Carraspeé.

- Estoy seguro, querida. Todo el mundo lo siente cuando fracasa - comentó apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

Aunque no me creyera era cierto. Una pequeña parte de mi no estaba muy contenta con sus actos. Por supuesto otra se enorgullecía de haberlo intentado.

- Más allá de eso, lo lamento – repetí sin mucho convencimiento. - Además, no es como si tú no lo hubieras intentado...

Le observé, y me percaté de que una media sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara. No comprendía en qué punto había dado con un detalle divertido.

- En el fondo no hay nada por que disculparse. Animales heridos, ¿recuerdas? - entendí entonces que se alegraba por estar en lo cierto, por demostrar que la gente no cambia. - Somos lo que somos...

- Ya – respondí toscamente. - Y según tú, ¿qué deberíamos hacer a partir de ahora?

- Yo no voy a hacer nada – respondió con naturalidad. - Ambos sabemos que tú tienes más prisa por salir. Así que a menos que encontremos otra solución, esperaré a que te decidas - zanjó levantándose de la mesa sin darme opción a replica.

Tomé aire con calma.

- Es cierto. Yo sí tengo cerca a un hijo a quien salvar... - dejé caer.

Y después de que los cuchillos volaran, reconocí que era un tanto hipócrita quejarme. Era totalmente lícito aprovecharse de las cartas que cada uno tuviera a su favor. De haber estado en su posición, seguramente le estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Yo era la horma de su zapato, y él la del mío.


	14. Chapter 14

No puedes caerte del suelo

Había hecho un trato con Gold. Quizá ese hombre tuviera muchos defectos, pero siempre respetaba los acuerdos que cerraba. Por mi parte, yo había sido cuidadosa con las palabras que había elegido. Saldría de la casa e iría a su tienda a por la bendita bolsa de arena. A cambio, él se encargaría de protegerme a mi y a Henry hasta que yo encontrara cómo volver a valerme por mi misma. O lo que es lo mismo, me ayudaría hasta que yo recuperara mi magia.

- Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? - preguntó satisfecho.

- Una cosa más – añadí. - El hecho de que tu idea pudiera fracasar no variaría nuestro pacto. Es decir, yo cumplo con intentar sacarte, pero si luego esa arena no es la solución...

- Si no lo es, habrá poco que yo pueda hacer por ti – sentenció interrumpiéndome.

Me limité a observarle con expresión inamovible. Iba a cubrirme las espaldas tanto como fuera posible. No iba a renunciar a mi magia por nada...

- Está bien, si eso te complace... - aceptó al fin.

Después de arreglar los detalles del acuerdo, me preparé para llevar a cabo mi parte. Bastante habíamos demorado el asunto como para seguir haciéndolo.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho? - me preguntó para asegurarse.

- Sí, no es complicado.

Me coloqué frente a la puerta dispuesta a poner en marcha el plan. Un instante antes de dar el primer paso, Gold me sujetó del brazo para decirme una última cosa.

- Regina... ten cuidado y mantén los ojos abiertos. Esquiva a Cora a toda costa o tendrás problemas. No estarás en posición de defenderte.

Me soltó y se separó ligeramente. ¿Eso había sido una leve muestra de preocupación? ¿Por mi o por sus intereses? Imaginé que lo segundo. Su bienestar ahora mismo pasaba por el mío propio.

Sin pensar en nada más me dirigí hacia el umbral, intenté cruzarlo y... caí al suelo. Había sido como darse de bruces contra una pared. Gold, tan desconcertado como yo, se acercó y atravesó la barrera con el bastón. De nuevo, fue como si se tratará de agua. A continuación, se dispuso a tocar la barrera con la mano. Con cautela, aproximó sus dedos hasta que estos toparon con un muro. Luego, golpeó con fuerza con el puño.

Aún desde el suelo observé exasperada. Parece que no teníamos todas las piezas del puzzle, pero al menos no parecía que pudiéramos ir a peor.


	15. Chapter 15

Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo

La situación se volvía más extraña por momentos. Cuatro personas habían invadido la sala sin previo aviso, de las cuales sólo una me interesaba. De repente estaba encerrada no sólo con Gold, sino también con Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry y David. Genial, nosotros no podíamos escapar pero cualquiera podía entrar y salir.

En seguida las preguntas comenzaron a volar en ambas direcciones, y no tardamos mucho en descubrir que no éramos los únicos con problemas. Al parecer, el humo negro que nos había atrapado en aquella casa se había extendido por todo el pueblo. Al inicio de manera inofensiva, pero después se había vuelto más espeso durmiendo a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Así habían llegado hasta allí, huyendo de él.

Por nuestra parte intentamos condensar la información al máximo. Omití ciertos detalles deliberadamente para evitar nuevos conflictos. Me ceñí al hecho de que mi madre me había engañado sin dejar muy claro el alcance de mi aportación. Imaginaba que terminaría teniendo que dar explicaciones. Seguramente Gold lo utilizaría en su beneficio o al menos en mi perjuicio cuando le conviniera. Pero eso aún no había sucedido y yo me alegraba. No estaba tan segura como quería aparentar de que Henry entendiera mis motivaciones.

- ¿Y en un mes no habéis tratado de salir? - preguntó Mary Margaret.

- Por supuesto que sí – respondí marcando las palabras. Luego vino toda la explicación acerca de mi último intento fallido.

- Así que ibas a renunciar a tu magia – se involucró mi hijo.

- Claro que iba a hacerlo – confirmé agachándome. - Entiende que te quiero, Henry. Y que por ti haría cualquier cosa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Percibí que la mayoría me miraba con cierto recelo, sin embargo eran los ojos de Gold los que me taladraban con más fuerza. Aún sin comprobarlo, podía percibir una sonrisa irónica en el ambiente.

- ¿Habéis intentado salir juntos? Si ambos sois parte del hechizo, si se hizo para los dos... es lógico pensar que...

- Esa no es una opción, Henry – interrumpió Gold. - Incluso si no hubiera otro camino no es una posibilidad. Sin nadie para enfrentar a Cora, este pueblo y todos sus habitantes estarían en serios aprietos.

La conversación se fue perdiendo entre los nuevos inquilinos y yo aproveché para acercarme hasta el único que conocía la historia completa. Ahora sí podía ver esa sonrisa que ya me había imaginado.

- ¿Qué?

- Un poco hipócrita, ¿no Regina? Decir que no tuviste dudas en renunciar a tu poder.

- Sabes que lo hubiera hecho, que estaba dispuesta a ello – repliqué.

- Es cierto – concedió. - Pero lo has hecho parecer distinto. Como si no hubieras sopesado otras alternativas, o como si no hubieras intentado que yo cargara con esa responsabilidad.

- Quiero a mi hijo, Gold. Quizá todo el mundo lo cuestione pero...

- Oh, yo no lo hago – me contradijo en seguida. - Estoy seguro de que le quieres. Lo único que señalo es que fue exagerado. No eres tan noble, al menos aún no. Por suerte para ti yo sí lo soy. Y sólo por eso... no voy a delatarte – afirmó con cinismo.


	16. Chapter 16

Nadie le escuchará hasta que cometa un error

Aquella sala se había convertido en un completo caos. Todos hablaban a la vez sin respetar turnos y sin escuchar a los demás. Realmente dudaba de que de eso surgiera alguna idea útil. Gold, que estaba apoyado en la pared, observaba la escena como un mero espectador. De haber tenido un bote de palomitas, habría jurado que veía una película.

El primer punto había sido conocer la máxima cantidad de detalles sobre la maldición. Yo les conté todo lo que se me vino a la cabeza, y a partir de ahí, aquello había sido un gallinero.

David estaba empeñado en volver al exterior para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Mary Margaret en demostrar que con la mente retorcida de Cora, no podíamos esperar encontrar una solución sencilla. Emma en que debíamos ir a por mi madre y obligarla a colaborar. Y Henry en que si el origen de la maldición éramos Gold y yo, seríamos nosotros quienes podríamos romperla.

Traté de ofrecer mis argumentos. De decirle a David que mientras decidíamos qué hacer, esa casa nos ofrecía tiempo extra. De explicarle a Mary Margaret que pese al empeño de cualquier persona, todas las maldiciones tienen una salida. Y de preguntarle a Emma cómo exactamente pensaba obligar a mi madre a nada.

Dio igual. O bien no me prestaban atención, o bien mis palabras quedaban enterradas bajo los gritos de los demás.

- ¿Y con un beso de amor? Si es la magia más poderosa... - distinguí que debatía mi hijo.

Cansada y harta de hablar para nadie, respondí por impulso.

- Como si eso fuera a funcionar...

De repente todos se giraron hacia a mi y se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no funcionaría? - preguntó Mary Margaret.

Me quedé en blanco. A mi cerebro le debió parecer divertido, abandonarme en un momento en que cualquier respuesta hubiera sido de gran de ayuda.

- ¿Vosotros...? - inició David sin concluir la pregunta.

Las miradas volaron de Gold a mi y viceversa.

- Oh, señor... - murmuró él con resignación. Sin proponérselo ya lo había confirmado.

- ¿Cómo fue? - intervino Henry.

Emma, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido con una expresión de perpetuo asombro, le hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- No, en serio... ¿cómo fue? - intentó de nuevo. - Es importante...

- Pues... - balbuceé.

- Peleábamos – resumió Gold ayudándome.

- ¿Y cómo terminasteis besándoos? - curioseó David.

- ¡Claro! ¡Por eso no funcionó! - se entusiasmó Henry. - Tiene que ser un beso de amor.

- Entonces estamos muertos – concluyó Emma.

- Chico, ¿te parecemos un par de enamorados?

- No sé – se encogió de hombros. - Los adultos sois complicados...


	17. Chapter 17

Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta

El silencio se adueñó del ambiente mientras todos parecían considerar la teoría de Henry. No es que nadie la apoyara abiertamente, pero tampoco se atrevían a descartarla.

- ¡No voy a besarle! - salté como un resorte.

- ¿Y si funciona? - se empeñó él. - Tampoco se pierde nada...

- No va a servir...

Henry no modificó su postura ni un ápice. A su manera, a la de un niño convencido de tener razón, me presionaba. Comprendí que tendría que darle algún argumento con más peso.

- Imaginemos que lo hago – inicié. - Supongamos también que estás en lo cierto, y que el otro beso no funcionó por estar impulsado por rabia, o por simple... - me corregí considerando que las palabras que iba a usar no eran las más apropiadas para un niño - … por lo que fuera. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez? Igualmente no podemos enamorarnos a propósito para un beso.

Tuve la impresión de que la mayoría estaba bastante conforme con la explicación. No obstante, me percaté de que Henry no la aceptaba por completo. Fuese el caso o no, lo único cierto es que no continuó.

- Piensas igual, ¿no? - le pregunté a Gold en voz baja, aprovechando que una vez más el resto tenía su propia charla.

- Supongo – contestó tras una pausa casi imperceptible.

Le seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

Me hubiera gustado lograr una respuesta más contundente. Incluso hubiera agradecido uno o dos argumentos a favor. Ahora en cambio, no hacía otra cosa que valorar cómo de sinceras habían sido mis motivaciones.

¿De verdad me había comportado como una persona razonable? No era capaz de dar un sí con rotundidad. Quería afirmar que me negaba porque estaba totalmente segura de que no funcionaría, pero una pequeña parte que había decidido ignorar, discrepaba. Y ese era justo el problema, porque... ¿si funcionaba qué significaba? No podía permitirme más puntos débiles...

Me reprendí a mi misma. La idea de Henry no funcionaría. Así que fuesen o no adecuadas mis motivaciones, poco importaba.


	18. Chapter 18

Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente

Después de tanta discusión tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso, así que opté por refugiarme en la única habitación de la casa. Pensé que un poco de silencio obraría milagros.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - se asomó Henry.

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Estás mejor? - se interesó.

- Lo estaré – le sonreí con ternura.

Estaba segura de que quería preguntarme algo más, pese a que no terminaba de dar con el modo.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que dije? - le miré sin comprender. - En lo del señor Gold y tú...

Rodé lo ojos. ¿Desde cuando toda mi vida giraba entorno a él? Ya ni siquiera mis conversaciones quedaban libres de su influencia.

- Yo jamás me enamoraría de él – atajé.

- Ya sé que no es perfecto, pero seguro hay algo bueno que puedas encontrar. Y si lo haces, quizá podrías quererle aunque fuera un poco.

- No funciona así – dije cansada. - Y además no es que no pueda ver nada bueno, es sólo...

- ¿Lo ves? - preguntó extrañado.

- Verás, Henry... cuando a algunas personas les hacen daño, o cuando tratan de dañar a gente a la que quieren, reaccionan de un modo que se ve como excesivo o equivocado – intenté explicar. - Al final, a su manera, sólo buscan el modo de equilibrar la situación y de hacer justicia.

- Quieres decir que buscan cómo vengarse – terció él.

- Quizá aún eres pequeño para verlo, pero la línea entre la justicia y la venganza no siempre es tan clara como piensas – dije dejándole contrariado. - Gold se convirtió en lo que es porque quería salvar a su hijo. Alguien capaz de querer tanto debe tener algo bueno – sentencié segura. - Aunque ese algo no sea visible a simple vista...

- Yo nunca haría algo así.

Me recordé a mi misma diciendo que jamás usaría la magia, y sonreí con tristeza.

- Ten cuidado, Henry. "Nunca" es demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Interrumpo? - preguntó el propio Gold.

- Vamos a hacer turnos para descansar – agregó Emma según llegaba. - Vosotros estáis en el primero.

Me levanté para despedir a mi hijo y cerrar la puerta. De verdad necesitaba un poco paz.

- Cuidado con las peleas – se burló Emma divertida.

Di un portazo y me giré. Al hacerlo vi a Gold observándome absorto. Su mirada me resultó tan cálida y agradable que no pude esquivarla. Me quedé perdida durante unos segundos hasta que vi la ironía de mis propias palabras.

En medio de mi dolor de cabeza todo se mezclaba. Nunca digas nunca. Jamás me enamoraría de él. Sus ojos arrastrándome. Nunca usaré la magia. "Nunca" es demasiado tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso

Había dormido algo más de una hora, y las cosas parecían ahora un poco más sencillas. El descanso me había sentado bien.

- ¿Despierta? - preguntó Gold pese a que aún no había abierto los ojos.

Lo hice y le observé. Estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

- ¿Tú no has dormido?

- No tengo sueño – respondió ensimismado en la lectura. - Por cierto, ¿qué ibas a explicarle a Henry? Cuando le hablaste de nuestro accidente, te frenaste.

Me sentí cómoda con que calificara de accidente a aquel beso. Le restaba bastante responsabilidad al asunto.

- No me pareció muy apropiado hablarle de ciertas cosas a un niño.

- ¿Como por ejemplo?

- Pues ya sabes, como pasiones, impulsos... - evité palabras más directas para impedir que aquella charla se volviera demasiado personal o incómoda.

- Entiendo.

Reparé en la portada del libro, y me sorprendí al comprobar que contenía varios cuentos. Antes de que pudiera interrogarle, él se adelantó a mi pregunta.

- Estoy considerando si la solución de Henry podría tener algún sentido – explicó con seriedad. - El amor siempre está metido en todas las historias. Suma a eso que es la magia mas poderosa del mundo y...

- No lo dices de verdad – afirmé incrédula.

- Claro que sí. Henry es un chico listo – agregó con indiferencia.

Me incorporé de la cama y me levanté. No podíamos estar tan desesperados como para considerar esas opiniones.

- Regina...

Me giré y entonces pasó. Se hizo con mis labios en un instante.

Acepté que ponía a prueba la teoría de Henry y le dejé hacer. Un breve beso no me mataría. Me abandoné a su iniciativa y le permití recorrer mi boca. Pero un par de segundos más tarde, cuando esperaba que la presión sobre mi nuca cediera, sólo encontré unos dedos hundidos en mi pelo. Sin querer terminé por implicarme. Me enredé en su boca y escuché su respiración volverse pesada. Mis brazos se aferraron inconscientemente mientras me rodeaba por la cintura.

Apuramos el beso un poco más y nos separamos lentamente. Quisimos darle a aquello una normalidad que obviamente no tenía. Fingiendo que hacer aquello había sido una molestia, cuando la molestia había sido dejar de hacerlo. Aceleramos el proceso al escuchar unos pasos tras la puerta, y un momento antes de que se abriera nos apartamos por completo.

- Tenéis que ver algo... - dijo David.

Simulando total normalidad nos dispusimos a seguirle.

Al mirar a Gold creí distinguir una ligera expresión de disculpa, aunque por algún motivo no me pareció nada sincera. Se comportaba como si aquel asalto hubiera sido el único camino que le había dejado.

- Para lo que va a servir... – refunfuñé.


	20. Chapter 20

Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos

Cuando aparecimos en la sala todos estaban frente a la ventana.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron mirándonos. Parecían estar esperando algún tipo de aclaración pese a que era yo quien había preguntado.

- ¿Qué? - reiteré.

- La niebla retrocede. Es como... si desapareciera – respondió David.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? - se interesó Emma con suspicacia.

- Nada – mentí. - Estábamos durmiendo...

- Algo ha tenido que pasar ahí dentro para que esto se arregle – contradijo Emma. - ¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando entraste? - se dirigió a su padre.

- No sé, ellos... estaban de pie.

- Así que no dormían – observó su hija. David negó con la cabeza y las miradas volvieron a caer sobre nosotros.

- ¡Que no ha pasado nada! - intenté por segunda vez sin lograr que me creyeran. - Acabábamos de despertarnos e íbamos a dejar el cuarto para que otros descansaran.

- La pluma... - intervino Gold sacando el objeto de su chaqueta. - Parece que finalmente funcionó.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Qué diablos estaba contando?

- ¿Qué hace? - curioseó Mary Margaret.

- Es complicado, pero digamos que es un objeto mágico que canaliza el poder – explicó. En realidad podía contar cualquier cosa considerando que ya no funcionaba. - Lo hemos utilizado hace unos minutos pero no parecía surtir efecto.

Sin comprender demasiado todos se volvieron hacia a Henry. Como si buscaran un experto en magia y él fuera un elemento infalible.

- Supongo... que puede haber otras formas... - respondió confuso.

El ambiente se relajó y empezaron a comprobar puertas y ventanas. Gold me sonrió muy satisfecho de si mismo y se acercó hasta mi.

- Es mejor que mantengamos ciertos detalles a salvo...

Asentí con dificultad. Había sido una suerte que fuera tan rápido.


	21. Chapter 21

El que duda, probablemente tiene razón

Al fin podíamos salir. Después de tantos días, que en el exterior no habían sido tantos, no había nada que nos retuviera. Inmediatamente emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa, sin saber de cuánto tiempo dispondríamos hasta que mi madre reaccionase al revés sufrido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre Gold y tú? - preguntó Emma a bocajarro.

Me sobresalté. Hacía unos instantes que había visto que conversaba con él, y ni siquiera había reparado en que estuviera a mi lado.

- Ya os lo hemos explicado – inicié con hastío. - Lo que ha sucedido...

- No me refiero a que se haya roto el hechizo – aclaró. - Incluso si te creyera sin reservas en ese asunto, y no digo que lo haga, no sé qué ha ocurrido antes.

- ¿Qué insinúas? No, mejor aún, ¿por qué tengo que darte explicaciones sobre nada?

- ¿Qué tal por Henry? - justificó con lógica.

Vale, era un buen argumento. Lo cual por supuesto era algo que me fastidiaba hasta límites insospechados.

- Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo – ordené. Hacía mucho que nosotras no éramos mujeres de rodeos.

- No hablo de nada en particular - explicó. - Simplemente que después de lo sucedido, ¿no crees que podríais haber desarrollado cierta... conexión? - tuvo serios problemas en escoger la última palabra. - Ya me entiendes, algún tipo de sentimiento que...

- No – atajé firme y rotunda. Su replica fue una mueca que no pude descifrar. - ¿Qué?

- También le pregunté a Gold.

- ¿Y? ¿No me irás a decir que él te contestó algo distinto? - sonreí con ironía.

- No. De hecho fue igual de contundente que tú.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Habéis pasado días encerrados – argumentó. - Tengo mis dudas acerca de que compartir tiempo, teorías, conversaciones y quién sabe si hasta confidencias, no os haya cambiado. No digo que lo haya hecho, pero analizando ciertos detalles sí que entra dentro de lo probable.

- Pues no es así – zanjé.

- Si tú lo dices... – desistió al fin.

Miré a Gold de reojo, y tuve la sensación de que mi rostro dibujaba su misma expresión reflexiva. Parecía que yo no era la única en la que se había sembrado la duda.

Respiré hondo. No me permitía pensar mucho en ello, pero si lo hacía era inevitable vacilar. Todo lo que Emma había señalado, sumado a lo que ella ignoraba, volvía sus dudas de lo más razonables. Y eso excluyendo por completo las consecuencias de nuestro último acercamiento.

Después de sopesarlo un poco, acepté que era posible que hubiera surgido algún tipo de simpatía o incluso de atracción. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no había nada más que buscar.


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando se necesita tocar madera, nos damos cuenta de que el mundo está compuesto de aluminio y vinilo

Habíamos decidido separarnos. No sabíamos que tan inteligente era la decisión, pero sí que sería más fácil movernos sin ser vistos. Además, no todos compartíamos las mismas prioridades en cuanto a cuál debía ser nuestro siguiente paso. Gold y yo sentenciamos que debíamos buscar la forma de protegernos de mi madre, pero los demás sólo pensaban en comprobar el bienestar del resto del pueblo.

Contemplé el desolador paisaje que se mostraba ante mis ojos. No tenía idea de cómo les iría a ellos, pero a nosotros definitivamente la fortuna nos había abandonado.

No había tienda a la que llegar. En su lugar, sólo quedaba una pila de escombros que seguro no nos servirían de nada. Quise dejarme caer en el suelo. De repente estaba cansada de luchar contra mi madre.

- Vamos - dijo Gold.

- ¿A dónde? ¡Ya no hay nada que buscar! - grité entre frustrada y harta.

De repente su mano se apoyó sobre mi brazo con ¿dulzura? No estaba muy segura pero me resultó reconfortante.

- Saldremos de esta – me aseguró. - Somos fuertes. Tú... eres fuerte – agregó.

Quería decirle algo, pero había perdido la costumbre en lo referente a escuchar cumplidos o palabras de aliento. Fue sorprendente el efecto que estas tuvieron sobre mi.

- Entonces, ¿ahora qué? - pregunté.

- Iremos a mi casa. Allí aún conservo algunas cosas que podrían ser suficiente. Esperemos no encontrarnos aún con Cora.

Asentí.

Emprendimos la marcha hacía nuestro nuevo destino, y en el camino una duda me asaltó. ¿En qué bando estaba yo? Es decir, obviamente no estaba en el de mi madre después de lo que me había hecho, ¿pero realmente estaba en el de Gold? Una cosa era no apoyarla, y otra muy diferente era ir abiertamente contra ella. Después de todo Cora seguía siendo mi madre y Gold era... Gold. Sólo que ahora tampoco me sentía capaz de traicionarle.

Traté de desechar aquellos pensamientos con la esperanza de evitar cualquier mal augurio. Ya bastante se había torcido la situación. No quería ni imaginar en el dilema de ser yo quien tuviera que decantar la balanza.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin os encuentro – nos sorprendió una voz familiar.

Si había alguna manera de espantar nuestra mala suerte, definitivamente no estaba a nuestro alcance. O al menos... no al mío.


	23. Chapter 23

Uno debería preferir siempre lo imposible probable que lo improbable posible

Mi madre me había arrastrado mediante un hechizo, con el objetivo de dejarme literalmente a sus pies.

- Lo lamento, Regina. Siento que terminaras encerrada con Rumplestiltskin, pero como él mismo diría... "toda magia tiene un precio" – explicó. - No deseaba dañarte, pero para que el hechizo funcionase necesitaba el poder de alguien más.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme del suelo, me percaté de que sostenía un frasco entre sus dedos. En cuanto reconocí su contenido, me frené. Era de un tono verde demasiado característico y familiar. Mi mente voló hacia la cascada esmeralda que nos había retenido en la casa, bajo la amenaza de quitarnos la magia.

- No sé cómo lo hicisteis – inició sorprendida. - Sólo renunciando juntos a vuestro poder podríais haber abandonado aquel lugar. Confiaba en que vuestro mutuo egoísmo os mantuviera encerrados lo suficiente, pero parece que hallasteis otro camino.

- ¿Ibas a sacrificarme para acabar con él? - pregunté incrédula. Era duro tener que verme como un elemento prescindible o como un simple medio para un fin.

- Oh vamos Regina, luego te habría ayudado... No te pongas sentimental - trivializó. - Aunque no importa porque ya tengo un plan B. Si prefieres irte puedes hacerlo, yo me encargaré de esto – afirmó con seguridad.

Decidí quedarme. Sentencié que había pocas posibilidades de cambiar de idea. Lo lamentaba por Gold pero no me enfrentaría a ella. Hacerlo suponía colocarme en el punto de mira y aquel era de lejos el peor momento. Porque si estaba en lo cierto y lograba su propósito, Gold perdería su poder y sus minutos estarían contados.

Lo leí en su rostro en el instante previo, y me pregunté si él podría protegerse. Sentí una extraña angustia que me impulsó de forma refleja. Mi cuerpo actúo sin dejarme pensar, y golpeé su mano provocando que el frasco cayera a nuestros pies.

Arriesgarlo todo no era una opción, no al menos por alguien que no fuese Henry. Y sin embargo...

No entendía qué demonios había hecho ni por qué había realizado un movimiento tan estúpido. Lo que sí comprendí es que debería haberme marchado cuando tuve la oportunidad, para que aunque cambiara de opinión, fuera imposible entrometerme. De haber sido más lista me habría protegido a mi misma antes que a nadie.


	24. Chapter 24

Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica

Me desperté en mi cama sabiendo que no había llegado por mi misma. Intenté moverme, y tuve la sensación de que mi cuerpo pesaba diez veces más de lo acostumbrado. Incluso mantener los ojos abiertos resultaba agotador.

- Comenzabas a preocuparnos – dijo Gold. Debía ser cierto porque su rostro parecía algo desencajado.

- ¿Y mi madre?

- Emma y David se la llevaron. Por ahora está en una celda hasta que decidan qué hacer con ella.

Me mantuve en silencio. Aunque hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar a esa información, estaba demasiado exhausta para pronunciar palabra.

- Bebe – pidió Gold pasando su mano bajo mi nuca. - Esto te ayudará...

Intenté apartar la taza que me ofreció. No quería nada que me recordara lo vulnerable que me había vuelto.

- Supongo que Cora añadiría algo extra para asegurar su éxito. Algo no sólo para dejarme indefenso sino también para debilitarme. Bebe – insistió.

No me importaba encontrarme mejor. Estaba enfadada. Seguía furiosa conmigo misma, y lo peor es que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para desquitarme. Por otra parte tener a alguien que me diera órdenes tampoco ayudaba en exceso.

- Quiero pensar que haremos esto por las buenas – me advirtió con sutileza.

- ¿O usarás magia? - le reté.

- Querida, me subestimas si piensas que no conozco otras formas de conseguir mis propósitos.

Tomé un sorbo para que me dejara en paz.

- Tienes que terminar la taza – anunció mientras yo le ofrecía una expresión de desagrado. - No pongas esa cara. Lleva unas gotas de un remedio personal pero en su mayoría es leche y cacao. Henry y yo lo hemos probado y no está mal.

Le miré con fastidio.

Podría haberme traído el manjar más deseado del mundo, y dadas las circunstancias no me habría sabido mejor.


	25. Chapter 25

No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua

La calma regresaba poco a poco a Storybrooke como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Y mientras la gente retomaba sus vidas, yo lidiaba como podía con mis propios problemas.

Decidí salir y dar un paseo.

No me sentía cómoda en el exterior. Desde que mi capacidad de hacer magia se había ido, tenía una horrible sensación de desnudez e indefensión. Y eso que aún no había motivos para preocuparme. A excepción de Gold nadie tenía conocimiento del asunto. No obstante, quizá no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que alguien comenzara a hacer preguntas que no estaba muy segura de cómo responder.

La mayoría había aprendido a permanecer a una distancia prudente. Nadie olvidaba mis alcances, y todos tenían presente que había sido yo quien les había arrancado de su hogar. El problema estaba en que esa era un arma de doble filo. Ahora me preocupaba lo que podría ser de mi, si el resto del pueblo descubría o al menos sospechaba de mi situación. Sólo había qué recordar su reacción cuando recuperaron sus recuerdos.

Llegué a Granny´s y entré. Me senté en la única mesa vacía y esperé a ser atendida. Tal vez la noticia del enfrentamiento contra mi madre hubiera corrido como la pólvora, pero los modos siguieron siendo los de siempre. Que hubiera contribuido a su salvación no cambiaba su opinión sobre mi.

- ¿Tomándote tiempo para disfrutar de cosas corrientes?

No me giré. Reconocí su voz, pero de no haberlo hecho, habría sabido que era él por aquella indirecta.

- No quiero hablar con nadie – respondí cortante. - Fuera.

- Conmigo sí querrás – afirmó sentándose sin ser invitado. - Tengo una botella dorada que lleva tu nombre...

Arqueé una ceja y me mantuve expectante.

- Es pequeña, tiene un tamaño de unos seis o siete centímetros.

Entendí el mensaje encubierto.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- No la llevo encima, Regina. Ahora mismo es un objeto muy valioso para dos personas que residen por aquí. Podría ser peligroso si cayera en malas manos...

Sí, definitivamente estaba en lo cierto. Quería que yo supiera que disponía de un modo de recuperar mi poder.

- Si te interesa, házmelo saber.

Igual que había llegado se fue. Cuando lo hizo, me percaté de que la mayor parte de las personas que estaban en el lugar, nos vigilaban de reojo. Supuse que desde su punto de vista, debíamos parecer un par de villanos conspirando. Más cuando hasta entonces no habíamos llevado una relación especialmente cercana.

Ser temidos por el mundo, seguramente no fuera un logro del que sentirnos orgullosos. Sin embargo, mientras me temieran por mi pasado, mi futuro estaría a salvo.


	26. Chapter 26

Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar

Un día después del encuentro fortuito con Gold, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que él poseía un modo de recuperar mi magia. Y lo que me quitaba literalmente el sueño era qué pediría a cambio de aquel favor.

Traté de poner en orden mis pensamientos.

El punto más importante era que no estaba dispuesta a depender de él. Si me ofrecía algo de tanto valor, era porque seguramente el precio también sería muy alto. Y todo esto suponiendo que estuviera realmente dispuesto a ayudarme.

Miré mi reloj. Era casi medianoche, y en vez de estar descansado en mi casa me encontraba de pie frente a la de Gold.

Podría regresar a mi hogar y dejar el asunto. Había un enorme helado en mi nevera que necesitaba ser terminado, sin considerar que esa sería la idea más segura e inteligente que tendría nunca. Lo malo era que por mucho que quisiera relajarme con algo tan trivial, aquello no resolvería ninguno de mis problemas.

El plan alternativo era mucho menos conservador. Consistía en colarme a hurtadillas y robar la botellita sin ser vista. Era una ocurrencia muy arriesgada, pero no dejaba de pensar en cuánto disfrutaría de esa victoria de salir bien. Quedar por encima de Gold, más considerando sus actuales ventajas, tenía un valor incalculable. Por supuesto a no ser que me descubriera y me denunciara, en cuyo caso estaría en graves apuros.

- ¿Regina? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Debería haber reflexionado en otra parte.

- Yo... - inicié aproximándome hacia él.

No hice nada de forma consciente. Algo dentro de mí actuó por cuenta propia, guiándome hacia una posibilidad que no había considerado.

Le cogí de la mano, y con los ojos fijos en los suyos tiré de él hacia adentro.

Estaba segura de que utilizar mis encantos para conseguir mis propósitos, era moralmente reprochable. Lo valoré un instante. El pensamiento no sólo no se debilitó, sino se volvió de lo más atractivo.


	27. Chapter 27

Nada se va para siempre

Había sido fácil. Había sido tan insultantemente sencillo que ni siquiera sabía cómo tomármelo.

En el fondo no esperaba que funcionase. Imaginé que Gold leería mis intenciones y pondría un punto y a parte. Pero no, no lo hizo.

No había tenido que insistir. Bastó el calor de mis labios para que los suyos despertaran. Y desde ahí un beso atropelló a otro, y cada roce fue más apresurado y ansioso que el anterior. Luego, cuando su boca se hundió en mi cuello, descarté por completo la opción de marcharme. Y en algún momento mientras mi cuerpo respiraba contra el suyo y sus manos se perdían bajo mi blusa, entendí que ambos estábamos donde queríamos estar.

Y ahora... me tocaba actuar.

Se suponía que debía aprovecharme de la situación para hallar la solución a mis problemas. Sólo que en realidad no tenía nada que encontrar porque estaba ahí, a la vista de cualquiera que supiera qué buscar. Ni siquiera se había molestado en esconder esa botella dorada que tan valiosa se había vuelto.

La agarré y la metí en el bolsillo.

Después de eso debería haberme marchado, pero sentí el impulso incontrolable de saber dónde se había metido y qué estaba haciendo. Y guiada por mi curiosidad no tardé mucho en averiguarlo.

Manteniéndome a cierta distancia contemplé cómo hilaba. Hacía girar la rueda como si sólo quisiera distraerse anhelando el avance del tiempo. Entonces se detuvo un instante, y tuve la sensación de que sabía que le observaba.

En el bolsillo, mis dedos tocaron el frasco y noté un nudo en la garganta. De repente la idea de llevármelo no me parecía bien, no bajo esas circunstancias. Me dirigí a la puerta sin saber qué hacer, y en el último momento me fui con las manos vacías.

Mientras me alejaba, quién sabía por qué, me imaginé a Gold encontrar el frasco con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Una sincera, no una cargada de superioridad o ironía.

Maldije mi suerte.

Mi capacidad de amar había escogido el peor momento para volver.


	28. Chapter 28

Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas

Ya era tiempo de encargarme de aquello.

Me había pasado las últimas tres semanas, preocupándome por cómo abordar mi situación con Gold. Con sinceridad no había sacado mucho en claro, salvo que aún deseaba recuperar mi magia, y que mis sentimientos no debían entrometerse más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. No me convenía dejarme llevar por ellos. El amor es debilidad.

Convencida de eso fui en su busca.

No lo encontré en su casa, pero al parecer llevaba días ocupado en el lugar que alguna vez fue su tienda. Poco a poco, se estaba encargando de rescatar objetos útiles de entre los escombros.

En cuanto le vi, me acerqué a él.

- Me interesa el frasco – dije directamente. Intenté fingir que nada había cambiado. Como si no fuera consciente de que había atravesado una frontera de manera irreversible.

- Imagino que uno de dorado, ¿verdad? - preguntó girándose. Al ver que me mantenía en silencio, hurgó en su chaqueta y me lo mostró.

- ¿Ahora lo llevas encima?

- Pensaba hacerte una visita – respondió. - Necesitaba saber si lo querías, o si debía deshacerme de él.

- Supongamos que lo quiero... - inicié para conocer su propuesta.

- Bien, te explicaré cómo funciona – continuó. - Escoge un objeto que tú y sólo tú hayas utilizado, vierte el contenido de la botella sobre él y arrójalo al pozo.

Cuando terminó la explicación, simplemente alargó su mano esperando que lo cogiera.

- ¿Cuál es el precio? - pregunté desconfiada.

- Tómalo como un regalo.

- Tú no haces regalos – discutí.

- Entonces digamos que me conviene que seas la de siempre – replicó tomando aire. - O si lo prefieres, puedes verlo como un pago por salvarme la vida.

- Cosa que sucedió porque yo te encerré – agregué para justificar mis reservas hacia su gesto.

- No todas las consecuencias de eso han sido malas – dijo mirándome fijamente.

Me descolocó por completo.

Hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera ofrecido un trato. Si se hubiera comportado como el comerciante que siempre había sido. Alguien de quien sólo esperas oscuridad, no debería ser capaz de sorprenderte de ese modo. Esos detalles, hacían tambalear mi opinión sobre qué me convenía.

- Con tu permiso, Regina...

Y mientras él regresaba a sus quehaceres como si nada, yo me quedé allí parada sin reaccionar. Vale, tenía lo que quería. Por desgracia, encargarme de las cosas también me acercaba más a Gold.


	29. Chapter 29

La manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa

Buscaba la oportunidad más apropiada para zanjar ese asunto. Porque con un poco de suerte, no sería lo único que terminaría. Una vez lo concluyera, ya no tendría motivos para seguir en contacto con Gold.

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Si conseguía romper todo nexo con él, podría dejar de alimentar mis sentimientos y seguir adelante. Sí, aquella era la solución más simple.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía qué debía hacer, no tenía tan claro cómo llevarlo a cabo. Mi mayor problema, era que los habitantes de Storybrooke habían formado una patrulla ciudadana. Vigilaban las entradas al pueblo, los puntos de cierto interés mágico, y algunas otras cosas que consideraban de importancia. Y para mi desgracia... el pozo estaba en su ruta.

Después de una hora desistí. Todo lo que había logrado deducir es que sería más fácil por la noche. Puestos a elegir, cuantos menos ojos tuvieran oportunidad de posarse sobre mi, mejor. Pero el resto del plan permanecía difuso. Tendría que plantearme algún tipo de distracción.

Opté por dejarlo para luego. Tenía pendientes de los que encargarme.

Decidí empezar por la lista de la compra. Considerando que comer no era una tarea opcional, era lo más urgente. Mientras leía, tuve la sensación de que olvidaba algo. No lograba averiguar el qué, pero...

Mi mente se detuvo en seco. Sin querer, estaba encajando las piezas de un puzzle que desconocía tener. De repente, las demás preocupaciones se esfumaron y una sola se quedó.

Automáticamente cogí mi bolso y salí. Tenía que hallar una respuesta.

En diez minutos estaba de regreso intentando dar con las llaves de casa. Estaba tan enfrascada en mis propios asuntos, que me sobresalté al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Tuviste éxito?

- No, yo... aún no encontré un momento apropiado – le respondí.

- Lo imaginé – dijo Gold. - Deberías probar esta noche. Hoy se celebra el cumpleaños de Mary Margaret y mucha gente estará ocupada. Con sinceridad no creo que te inviten...

Ni yo iría aunque lo hicieran. Quizá estuviésemos en medio de un pacto de no agresión, pero mi historia con ella era demasiado complicada. Dudaba mucho que llegáramos a una relación más allá de tolerarnos y respetarnos. A veces hasta eso parecía difícil.

- Bien, pues será hoy – sentencié con prisa por entrar. En realidad aquella cuestión ya era lo que menos me interesaba. Había quedado relegada a un evidente segundo plano.

Entonces mis dedos reconocieron el contorno de unas llaves, y traté de sacarlas de golpe. Con las prisas, algo más se cayó del bolso. Le sostuve la mirada un par de segundos, hasta que él se agachó a recogerlo. Reconoció qué era y se quedó contemplándome sin decir palabra.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

Asintió.

Sospechaba que él también había encontrado, algo distinto a lo que esperaba.


	30. Chapter 30

_Con este último "vicio" acabo el fic. Muchas gracias por haber leído, y dobles gracias a los que comentaron o se suscribieron. Un saludo enorme._

El único día que uno vendería su alma por cualquier cosa, sobran las almas

Recordé el pensamiento que había tenido antes. Ese que aseguraba que lo único que necesitaba era romper el contacto con Gold. Ese mismo que me consolaba, bajo la promesa de que alejándome no tendría que enfrentar mis sentimientos.

Respiré hondo. Aún intentaba lidiar con mi recién encontrado corazón, como para para hacerlo con nada más.

Me fui al baño y volví. Mientras lo hacía, en mi interior sólo rogaba por estar equivocada y porque fuera una sospecha infundada. Intenté sentarme en el sofá pero no pude. Estaba muy desazonada para mantenerme tranquila.

- ¿En qué piensas? - me preguntó él.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

- Pensaba en que... no sé si somos las personas más aptas para esto. Ambos hemos perdido a un hijo por no quererle del modo correcto – le recordé. - Y los dos estamos tan concentrados en reparar nuestros errores que...

- ¿Qué podría salir mal? - me interrumpió.

Me quedé perpleja. "Qué no podría salir mal", quise responder. Pero en lugar de eso, permanecí callada esperando que continuara.

- Al final del día, ya no estaremos solos. Habrá alguien a nuestro lado que comprenderá quienes somos y lo que hemos hecho – explicó sin que yo lograra seguirle. - ¿No lo ves? Si vamos a tener un hijo, no puede ser más difícil que lo que ya conocemos. Y no es como si debiéramos temer un abandono, porque tú y yo hemos visto lo peor del otro y lo aceptamos.

Un ligero alivio apareció, y lo aproveché para comprobar el resultado.

Supliqué una última vez.

Positivo.

Sentí miedo. Ese que te sobreviene cuando tienes algo tan bueno entre manos, que temes hacer cualquier cosa que lo estropee.

Gold se acercó a confirmar lo que yo ya sabía.

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo me vi envuelta en sus brazos. Tardé en corresponder aquel gesto al que tan poco estaba acostumbrada. Y allí, envuelta en su calor, resolví sobreponerme a mis temores. No quería perder algo por estar demasiado asustada para intentarlo. Así que cuando nos separamos y pese a mis vacilaciones, tras mirarnos unos segundos, le sorprendí posando mis labios sobre los suyos. Era extraño permitirse ser feliz de nuevo. Aunque sólo fuera durante un instante...

- Vamos...

- ¿A dónde?

- Al pozo. Tenemos que solucionar lo de tu magia. No puedes seguir desprotegida...

Sonreí. Sonaba bien el plural. Luego me encogí de hombros y me permití el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez tuviéramos suerte. Y sino, ya buscaríamos cómo cambiarla.


End file.
